XMen: Back To Basics Series 1
by Zambose
Summary: A look at the original XMen, from Day 1. Episode 4 now uploaded. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Episode 1: Seeing Red

**Zambose Presents**

**X-Men: Back To Basics**

**Episode 1: Seeing Red**

It was a clear, warm summer day in Boston, and a young man, about 16, was sitting in the park. He wasn't talking to anyone, he was sitting in solitude, wearing a pair of red tinted sunglasses. Just then, screams came from the construction site in town. The young man heard the cries, and ran towards the crowd. A metal beam was breaking loose from the crane. The crowd looked up, horrified, as the crane wire broke, and the beam came falling down, towards the citizens. From out of nowhere, a blast of red light destroyed the beam, saving the people. The crowd turned toward the apparent source of the beam: the young man who's eyes were tightly closed as he was replacing his tinted glasses.

_3 weeks ago..._

"Doc, I keep having these really awful headaches. They're almost like migraines. I've taken almost every prescription known, but nothing's worked." "Well, Scott, maybe you are in need of lenses to correct the problem. Let's do an exam." 40 minutes later, Scott Summers wasn't any closer to relief. Dr. Morgan told him, "I'll call you when I find a solution. We have the number for the orphanage." Scott was an orphan, and was never adopted. He had spent his entire life in the orphanage, at least all that he could remember. The supervisors told him that he was in a coma when he was young, of which the causes were unknown, thus the loss of his memory. He was told his parents and his brother died in an accident. He always wished for someone to adopt him, but at 16, it was much too late. He would have to wait until his eighteenth birthday before he could live on his own.

1 week later, the doctor called the orphanage and told Scott to come by. When the lad arrived, he was greeted by Dr. Morgan and a bald man in a wheelchair. "Scott," the doctor said, "I'd like you to meet Professor Charles Xavier, a friend of mine from college." "Hello, Scott. The good doctor here called me and told me about your problem, and I think I may have a solution. Put these on." The professor held out a pair of red-tinted sunglasses. Scott obliged, and his headache went away almost instantly. "Wow! Thanks, Prof! What is this?" "It's called ruby quartz. Try these on, now." The other pair was a clear set, but they did not hold the same effect. "Interesting. Unfortunately, regular quartz doesn't seem to work. You don't mind wearing red glasses, do you?" "Not at all, Prof." "Good. I hope to see you again.

Another week passed. Scott continued to wear the glasses, and his headaches never returned. However, his eyes began to feel strange. He walked outside one day and removed his glasses. WHAM! When the youth opened his eyes, a beam of red energy shot out! He tried to stop it with his hands, but to no avail. However, the beam did not hurt him. He shut his eyes and the beam stopped. He put on the glasses, opened his eyes, and the beam wasn't there. He didn't even feel it come out. "Oh, no! What's happened to me? What am I??"

_Now _

Scott hurried away from the crowd, hearing screams of "He's got death dealing eyes!" and "He must be a mutie!" He, in fact, was a mutant, and he could not control his power without the use of ruby quartz. He ran away into an alley, but was caught by a few men who beat him mercilessly. The professor arrived just in time to save the young lad from annihilation, and he wiped clean the memories of all witnesses of the event event that had occurred. The people immediately stopped running, and started to go about their lives again. Scott found his glasses, and put them on to face the professor. "Thanks, Prof. If there's any way I can repay you..." "Yes, I have something in mind."

At the Professor's mansion, he was outfitted with an outfit consisting of a blue body suit with a yellow overshirt, gloves, boots, and belt. His mask was outfitted with a thin ruby quartz visor with apertures on the sides for control of his beam. He was the first X-Man, Cyclops!


	2. Episode 2: Just Chill

**Zambose Presents**

**X-Men: Back To Basics – Episode 2: Just Chill**

Two teens were walking down the street, hand in hand. They had just finished their movie, and the boy was walking the girl home. They reached the girl's doorstep, and she said, "I had a really nice time tonight." "I did, too, Judy." the boy replied. They leaned in for a kiss good night, but Rocky, the bully, stepped out from the alley. "What are you doin' with my girl, Drake?" "She's not your girl, Rocky. Not anymore." "Well, I'm taking her! Who's gonna stop me?" The boy raised his open palm, and a beam of white projected onto Rocky. When the beam dissipated, Rocky was frozen a chunk of solid ice.

_2 weeks ago..._

Bobby Drake didn't know the definition of "quiet". He was always shooting his mouth off, and always getting in trouble because of it. He was born and raised in New York, and his parents loved him dearly, despite his knack for getting into trouble. Despite this, he was never different from anyone else. One day, that all changed. He was sitting outside in the August weather. School would be starting the next day, but it was unusually hot outside. He was sweltering in a chair, when he suddenly felt really cooled off. :It's a miracle! Why am I so cooled?: He looked at his hand to discover he was covered with a layer of ice:Woah! I didn't want to be this cold!: The ice melted away, as if he willed it to.

For the next two weeks, Bobby experimented with his new powers, doing things like creating icicles, snowballs, and deformed sculptures. He could tell he was going to need some help with this. He couldn't tell his parents, they would probably send him away. He didn't have time to think about that at the moment. He had a date with Judy Harmon, and he had to hurry or they would miss the 5:00 show.

_Now_

Judy screamed in horror, "Bobby, what did you do? You...you're a mutant!" She ran away screaming for help. Bobby started running. She was sure to call the police, and they would be looking for him. A few minutes later, the police had cornered him. He "iced up"(as he liked to call it) and prepared to fight. "Come on, son. We just wanna talk. What's your name?" a cop said. Bobby was shocked. Judy had kept his identity a secret. As he prepared to attempt an ice wall, a red streak of light took out the cop in front of him. The other policemen turned to see a man in a strange costume wearing even stranger looking visor that was glowing red. One officer pointed his gun at the man, but the man raised his hand to his visor and a another beam of light knocked the gun out of the man's hand. The officers rushed to their cars and sped away. "We'd better get out of here before more reinforcements arrive," said the man. "Hang on! Who are you?" "I'll explain later, follow me!

It was later that the man was introduced as Cyclops, the first of Charles Xavier's X-Men. Bobby agreed to be the second, and was given a yellow belt, trunks, and boots to uniform with Cyclops garb. His code name: Iceman!


	3. Episode 3: On The Wings

**Zambose Presents**

**X-Men: Back To Basics – Episode 3: On The Wings**

On a cool, autumn's night, an man took a walk. He was about 17 years old, had blond hair, and his torso was unusually bulky. There was a scream for help; it sounded like someone was getting mugged! The man ran behind the bushes, took off his jacket, and unclasped the harness around him to reveal wings larger than any bird's. He took to the air, flying toward the sound. As he got closer, he saw a man pinning a woman against the wall. This looked like more than a mugging. He made his decent...

_2 years _ago...

Warren Worthington III was about as lucky as a boy could get. His family owned Worthington Industries, a multi-billion dollar company. He went the top notch private schools, getting the best education his parents could buy. It began very suddenly, when he felt a tingling on his back. It wouldn't go away for the next two weeks, until he felt something come out of his back. He quickly ran into the bathroom and discovered he was growing wings. Over the next year, his parents had to come to terms with the fact that their son was a mutant, but did everything they could to help him. Warren's wings had grown to an enormous span, so they had a harness made to conceal his wings. They even allowed him to fly around the city, so long as he didn't go too close to the ground so people could identify him.

Warren loved to fly. He loved the freedom of it all, the wind beneath his wings, the rush of diving and doing acrobatics in the air. But he hadn't gotten it just right yet. He would have to have help from someone to get full control.

_Now_

Warren was going down, when a gust of wind flew into him. He didn't have the skills to compensate, and he hit the ground, hard. Hard enough to alert the townspeople in the nearby houses. He quickly ran away, back to his jacket and harness. As he was putting them on, he heard a voice from behind. "Going somewhere?" He turned around to see a costumed man wearing a glowing red visor, about his age, and a younger boy who seemed to be made of ice. "Who are you?" Warren asked. "I am Cyclops, and this is Iceman. You have potential, and our leader would like to know if you would join the X-Men. We fight for justice for all mutants and mankind everywhere. Will you join us?"

When Warren returned to the mansion, he received a costume very much like that of Cyclops's, but with a regular hood mask and places in the back for his wings. He would be the third X-Man: Angel!


	4. Episode 4: Beastly Proportions

**X-Men: Back To Basics**

**Chapter 4**

**Beastly Proportions **

Midnight, a small town in New York. A 16 year old is running through the woods. His oddly large feet pound on the ground; he uses his large hands to pull back brush and other obstacles. He checks behind his back for the lights of the crowd, but it appears he lost them. He turns back around to see one of his fellow teammates on the football team, but this wasn't to be a friendly encounter.

Hank McCoy was always different from everyone else in his graduating class. For one, he was extremely intelligent. His GPA was at the top of his class, and he was passing every class with an A+. If you're thinking of the "geeks aren't good in gym class" stereotype, you wouldn't be more wrong. Hank was born with unusually large hands and feet. His parents didn't suspect anything strange, he just had an usual condition. That all changed one summer day. Hank was playing catch with his father when Mr. McCoy had overthrown his son. Hank ran out into the street to get the ball, and once he had the ball, he looked up to see a car careening toward him! He sprung out of the way, just before the car could hit him. His father, and the driver, were incredibly shocked. In the coming years, Hank would use his reflexes and strength in a variety of sports. This was especially useful in the game of football. He was the only freshmen to make the varsity team, as a starter, no less. He stole the running back spot from Matt Gradin, a junior.

It was the championship game of McCoy's sophomore year. Hank played the game to the best of his ability, but that seemed to be a bad idea. Once the game was over, the visiting team began to get anxious over the new champions' running back, particularly because there were recent mutant sightings in the town, and the crowd had made their own conclusions.

_Now_

"Matt, thank goodness! You've got to help... What are you doing with that knife?" "What I should have done a long time ago. You stole my spotlight. This year, my senior year, was supposed to be the best time of my life! I was going to lead the team to a championship, but you took the starting spot, and now I'm nothing! The talent scouts wouldn't even look at me, they were too busy marveling at your mutant powers! Well, I've seen what you really are, and I've had about enough of you!" Matt jabbed at the strange teen, but Hank nimbly flipped over him and knocked him out with one strike. He kept running for days on end, until he came across a huge mansion with a sign in front of it that read Xavier's School For The Gifted and Talented. He went inside, and the rest is history.

He received a costume not unlike Angel's, but without the holes in the back for wings. He would become the fourth X-Man: Beast!


End file.
